


Our World

by blackrosebloom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Baby Oh Sehun, Doctor Park Chanyeol, Fluff, Guns, Kim Brothers (EXO), M/M, Multi, POWER MV, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrosebloom/pseuds/blackrosebloom
Summary: The story about Doctor Park Chanyeol with Captain Doh Kyungsoo, along with their Baby Sehun, Kim Brothers, Genius Hacker Byun, and Multi-talented Yixing in new establish world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe where all of them live in military establishment under UN, fighting to their daily life, seeking for better future.

Chanyeol finds his husband sit down with his dejected shoulder at the hospital hall. His eyes are closed while he leans back to the wall, like restraining his own feeling and pain. Chanyeol removes his surgery cap and walks closer to his husband. He reach to his husband shoulder while he finally open his eyes and meet Chanyeol’s gaze. “Hey...” The doctor sit down beside his husband. Tired probably underrated word to describe his condition. Bruises on his cheek, blood stain redden on his black shirt, and probably he actually injured somewhere else. His husband leans closer to the touch and eventually rest his head on Chanyeol shoulder. “I am not injured, Chanyeol,” as if he can read Chanyeol’s mind. Chanyeol put his hand on his husband back, “He will be fine, Kyungsoo, baby, he will be fine.” Doh Kyungsoo, working in UN as military officer, a Captain to be exact, still a baby for Chanyeol, his baby. He just got back from secret mission in Section 12, flew immediately from the country about 18 hours to here in UN hospital. Chanyeol noticed his husband still in his combat attire, black shirt, black pants, and empty gun holster. They must strip his gun on the plane, he thought. “Junmyeon hyung?”, Chanyeol’s hand now pressed Kyungsoo’s neck lightly, seeking his press spot, when the Captain starts to feel at ease. “At blood bank, Jongdae loss a lot of blood.” They sat there for a while, and left after Junmyeon and his brother Jongin came back and they insisted that Kyungsoo need to get check as well. “Call me if he wakes up, or anything,” Kyungsoo said to Jongin before they left. The agent just nodded and smile thinly, “Hyung, take care of him,” he said to Chanyeol. 

The tall doctor put the “don’t disturb” on his door, after tell his assistant to get aid kit. Kyungsoo lets his husband unclasped the gun holster and his shirt. He winces a bit when he had to move his right arm. “You hurt shoulder again,” Chanyeol put the bloody shirt away, thinking to throw it instead of wash it. The man sit in silent but Chanyeol can feel he reach his right arm. The pull is not that hard, but enough to get Chanyeol attention and make him scoots closer to Kyungsoo. The latter buried his head on Chanyeol’s chest, trying to find his own relief. Slowly, Kyungsoo’s left arm sneaking into Chanyeol hip and lock them closer, while the doctor stroking the Captain’s raven hair and kiss the top of his head. “I went blank, there, when I had him, bleeding, inside my arms. I thought Jongdae won’t make it. He thought that too. I yelled at him when he ready to say goodbye, I told her to hold on, stay alive, at least until the rest of the team or anyone from medical came. I shot three enemies, while keeping him alive. He is strong but I don’t know. I can’t, I almost lost it, Yeol.” Chanyeol can fell the frustration on his lover voice, he almost lost their best friend today. The grip on his clothes getting tighter, and Chanyeol decided to caresses Kyungsoo back to assure him, he still here to support. Kyungsoo was a bit reluctant when Chanyeol had to answer the door. It is the assistant brought the aid cart to them and greet Kyungsoo briefly. “Let me treat your wound, okay?”, the man just nodded and let his lover do his job. “I think a bullet grazed my left arm,” Kyungsoo explain a wound when Chanyeol find it. “You think?”, he raised his brows, questioning Kyungsoo answer. “Adrenaline,” the latter shrugs his shoulder and winced when the tall doctor applied alcohol to clean the wound, and later handed his anti-depressant pill.

“I thought about you,” the doctor looks at his lover, when the latter settled his head on Chanyeol lap. Chanyeol managed to get him shower and dress him up with his spare clothes to Kyungsoo. “…when I run the extracting plan. Jongdae was missing on communication for 8 hours when I decided that he was in danger, Jongin also feels something really off about his twin. We break the rule for him.” Chanyeol nods, noted that UN procedure was stated an agent went MIA after 24 hours losing contact. Minseok hyung was calm as fuck, I even get scared a bit when he like that. Remember when the twins get into trouble in their first mission and almost get caught? He scarier than that. Thanks to the Almighty, Junmyeon hyung was there and calm him down. He killed the enemies with cold stares and swift movement. He rambles, Chanyeol knows the medicine is working. “But, for you. If you ever deployed on field, I’ll never leave your side. No, I never allowed you out there, on the field.” He looks up and brings his hand to cup Chanyeol cheek. The latter just smile and leans to his touch, watching the raven hair slowly slips into dreamland. He mumbles, “where is Sehunnie, I miss him,” before his breath even out.  
***

They meet 12 years ago, while Kyungsoo still bald in his early year in military. Chanyeol, a military doctor at that time, he worked as first year intern medical doctor in Section 88. Because of global warming, most of the country in planet Earth was destroyed and sinking. Section 61 or Canada years ago, became UN Headquarter and Peacekeeping Capital, where everyone is actually envoy from their respective Sections. Park Chanyeol and Doh Kyungsoo, with their six other colleagues, the Kim brothers: Kim Minseok, Kim Junmyeon, Kim Jongdae and Kim Jongin (they are paternal twins), Byun Baekhyun the genius hacker, Zhang Yixing the interpreter who can speak 6 languages. They were sent by Section 88 or the Unified Korea Peninsula. They trained together in Section 61 and sometimes get to work together, but Chanyeol sometimes stay in Section 61, working in UN Hospital as general surgeon. Kim Minseok the oldest Kim, number one snipper in UN Peacekeeping Squad, while his younger brother Kim Junmyeon is combat pilot. The twins, Jongdae and Jongin, they are part of tactical team. Jongdae was sneaky and smooth talker, while Jongin is super quick.

In this mission, Jongdae was in undercover mission in Section 12. This Section was quite peaceful until Section 10’s leader tried to conquer the country. They kidnapped Section 12’s leader, trying to framing the parliament to create chaos. Jongdae, with Baekhyun help infiltrated the command centre and hacked their system. But Jongdae was caught after succesfully uploaded the virus, stopping Section’s 10 evil leader plan to send dangerous gas to the city system. Mr. J, the leader was the true devil manifestation on the planet. He loves to torture his prisoner, that’s happen to Jongdae. The latter suffered with wounds all over his body and in blood bath, even Kyungsoo get scared when he found him. Chanyeol was dissappointed when Kyungsoo opted him out of the mission, “It’s more like tactical, Yeol. In and out.” The tactical team consist of the Kim brothers and Baekhyun with Kyungsoo as their leader, leaving Chanyeol and Yixing back in UN HQ. Yixing working with the HQ team to analyse Mr. J’s team conversation over the secret footage from the tactical team, sometimes Chanyeol joins him in working quarter. Makes Chanyeol feels more secure seeing Kyungsoo and team still healthy, until Jongdae got captured. Chanyeol eyes went large when one of the screen went out, the screen that connected to secret camera, attached on Jongdae’s button. Yixing frantically call over the executives and Chanyeol can see the screen where the camera that supposed to be Kyungsoo’s suddenly show faster movement, same like the others. Chanyeol also feel the tension and gets a grip on Yixing shoulder. The latter pats him briefly before back to his laptop. “Xing hyung, Jongdae got caught but I mana- managed to plan th- the virus.” Chanyeol and everyone else can hear Baekhyun voice over the communication device, with some difficulty. Chanyeol shivered to the bones, and his buzzer went out in his pocket. “Shit, they need me at ER.” Chanyeol was reluctant to go before Yixing assure him, “I’ll update you, go, they need you there.” Chanyeol took a glance to Kyungsoo’s screen, which is still dark and the comm is still out. He runs to the door and shout, “Hyung, update me okay?” and out before Yixing can respond. He just hoping his friends are safe.  
***

Kyungsoo wakes up alone in Chanyeol’s office. He scratch his eyes, and spot his glasses on the table. He remembers taking his contact lens before showering and notices he is wearing Chanyeol’s clothes. The door knob turns without knock, and the Captain saw his husband entering the room. “Hey, feeling better?”, he places the bag, Kyungsoo can smell food from it. He nods and scoot a bit to make room for the taller. “They are operating on Jongdae now, dr. Kwon BoA is the team leader. He will be fine.” Chanyeol can feels Kyungsoo tensed a bit and he decided to massage his neck to ease it. Kyungsoo still feels restless even when Chanyeol told him their best friend got the best team in operation room. “Eat first, and smile. We will talk to Sehunnie, okay? After that we can join everyone in Hall 4. Kyungsoo sighs and smiles at their kid name. Park Sehun, 3 years old kid who started to mumbling at everything. They adopted him 3 years ago from this hospital, while his parent died in an attack.

The screen show crocked angle, like misplace phone. Second later, a hand appear and fix the device, and finally shows cute baby boy hugging his penguin doll. Kyungsoo almost tearing up when the kid yelled “Papa!”. Chanyeol reached his husband hands and interwind together, making a circle with his thumb to soothe the Captain. “Papa, Sehunnie eat a lot!”. The couple spent 20 minutes cooing their son before the kids nodded with sleepy eyes. “I think baby Park needs his sleep chamber.” Chanyeol sister with big smile accepted Sehun at her house while Chanyeol had to sleep in hospital. The couple waved to the screen and sent virtual kisses and greetings to their son and his aunty before disconnect the call. Kyungsoo leans to the couch and finally leans to his husband, placing his face to the crook of Chanyeol neck. “I’m home now,” he said before inhaling the doctor scent. The latter tilted his head and planted a kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead, nose, and his lips. 

The couple joins their friends in front of the operation room. The Kim brothers, Minseok and Junmyeon were standing with nervous vibes and tired eyes, while the other twin Jongin leans to Baekhyun’s shoulder. Yixing was the first who notices them, welcome Kyungsoo with hug and silent nods. The others starting to noticed and exchanged understanding smile to each other. Kyungsoo sits beside Jongin while Chanyeol stands beside Minseok. They look tired and dirty, with blood and mud, apparently no one except Kyungsoo take a break. Chanyeol and Yixing insist everyone to take shower one by one. Chanyeol has to leave for his shift at ER, planting brief kiss on Kyungsoo’s temple before saying goodbye to others. Chanyeol have to drag Minseok to ER with him, to get his wound check and shove him to shower stall. “Hyung, he will be fine, okay. Now, at least let me tend your wound and go shower.” Jongin was the toughest one, he refused to leave the waiting room. He refused to eat and shower, but somehow Kyungsoo managed to feed him warm porridge. “Our last meal was two days ago, you can stay here, and I’ll feed you. It’s an order, Jongin-ah.” Kyungsoo’s voice was soft but Jongin always obey the order from him, makes him slowly straighten his back and accept a spoonful from his favorite hyung.

Everyone was exhausted as the operation still on going for nearly 7hours. Chanyeol joined everyone after finished his duty, right before dr. BoA finally out from the operation room. “He is tough,” that her first remarks after get swarmed by everyone. “But, he’ll live. I had to open him up, those fuckers got him really bad. Minseok-ah, Jongdae is fine. But I can’t let anybody in until tomorrow. He need to rest, and still under intensive care. So, I suggest everyone can take a peek and that go home, okay? Tomorrow after lunch, okay? Now, follow me.” Doctor BoA signaled the team to follow with her chin. She took them inside, when they can see Jongdae from transparent window. Jongin started to sob on Junmyeon shoulder when he saw his twin brother lays there on the bed, with all the stuff attach to his body. Chanyeol and Minseok listen to doctor BoA explanations about Jongdae’s condition while Baekhyun, Yixing, and Kyungsoo stand in front of the window with teary eyes. Baekhyun was the first to look away and sniffing a bit in Yixing’s arm. “Let’s go home.” Minseok, cracking the silent inside the room. Kyungsoo maybe the Captain or their team leader but Minseok is the oldest of the gang and Junmyeon is the “mother”. The rest of the team always look up to them, outside the mission. They follow the older back to their apartments.

Their apartments are in one complex, they decided to move together in a group. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol live together, while Baekhyun and Yixing shared one. Junmyeon lives with the twins while Minseok lives alone in single room apartment. But today the decided to gather together at Junmyeon’s place, the biggest and their designated hang out place. Chanyeol walks to the kitchen, prep the beers, and oven. He takes out bunch of frozen foods and starting to prepare impromptu dinner for the gang. He feels someone came in and second later hands wrapped at his stomach. Kyungsoo inhales Chanyeol’s scent and plants his face on Chanyeol’s back. “I’m not showering yet, Soo.” Chanyeol can hear the other mumbles “it’s okay” with muffled sound. “Let’s joined the others.” The taller leads his lover to the living room, while everyone seems fresh after shower. They have a tradition after a mission. They will gather and drink together, like today. “We make it alive,” Minseok leads the cheers, and finished his vodka in one shot. Jongin as the youngest pour another drink to the eldest, as the latter cheers, “For Jongdae, live long Jongdae,” and take his shot, followed by everyone else after calling Jongdae name. “How’s Sehunnie? Have you talked to him?”, Junmyeon asked Kyungsoo. “Yes, he is staying with Yoora noona. And he is getting cuter each day,” Kyungsoo beaming while taking out his phone to show Sehunnie pictures to his uncles. “You are right, I have to check that bratty nephew as well. He is getting cuter,” everyone also agree with Junmyeon. “Can we talk to him tomorrow, I mean today later,” Baekhyun respond and everyone chuckles with his antic. “Yes, it’s getting late,” Minseok checks the time, “It’s almost 4 in the morning. Let’s sleep shall we. You can take the room, or sofa, or even better get home,” he smiling while said those thing. The apartments literally just 2 minute walks. Everyone agree with him and exchange hug before exiting the Kim’s apartment, while Minseok staying with his brother. “See you tomorrow, I’ll wake everyone before leaving, okay?”  
Chanyeol leads them exit the apartment and unlock their apartment door just across the room. As soon as the door close, he can feels the other man flops into his back. “Come on, let’s walk a bit to our room.” Thanks to Chanyeol’s office earlier, they already in clean state and ready to sleep. Kyungsoo scoot closer and make himself comfortable in Chanyeol’s embrace, while the taller luls him sleep.  
***

Their friendship dated way back to the admission of the Section 88 special unit for UN HQ. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Yixing came from public recruitment, while Kyungsoo and Kim brothers were recruited in military. Chanyeol was fall in love at the first sight. Kyungsoo was sitting down in front of him wearing all black outfit with black All England Techno Club hat covering his head and face. He crossed his arms while sitting down, sleeping. Chanyeol was tired after his shift and waiting for his interview, a week after his Mom and Dad declared dead in massive accident in District 10. The taller and his sister was devastated by the accident, and decided to work their ass to forget it. Park Yoora, the successful announcer in 61 News, joined the field mission. “I am going to field, Yeol-ah. I need to fight my grief,” she said before departing yesterday. “You too. We can do this,” that makes Chanyeol was firm about this admission. He let a big sigh out when noticing someone silently watching him, the man with All England Techno Club hat. Their eyes meet for the first time. The man in front of him is smaller in built but his aura is strong. Chanyeol was the first to look away, while the other stretch his hands, and initiate a hand shake. Chanyeol was surprised at the gesture, but second later welcomes it. “Doh Kyungsoo, Private.” “Park Chanyeol, medical doctor.” 

The training was hard, Chanyeol was not really good at combat thing because of his lanky and tall posture, but he really smart and agile while comes up to medical emergency treatment. Thanks to his harsh day in emergency room during his intern. He rose quickly to trainers favourite. Despite his lack of movement, his excellent skill in medical treatment and shooting as a bonus makes him popular. For the first 4 weeks, the public and military officers were having separated training. The public like Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Yixing receiving basic military training while Kyungsoo and recruit from military enhanced their combat skill in different facility. Chanyeol was the last person to enter their new home. After last meeting, everyone who passes the training and test was assigned to a team. Chanyeol was relief when he knows Baekhyun and Yixing were assigned to the same team with him. But, from the military team still unknown to him. Little part of his heart wished that he can meet the man from the interview day. “Need a hand?” stranger called him from the back. Chanyeol froze when he heard that voice. He turns around and spots the same man with the same hat standing there. 

Chanyeol can feel the sweat trickle at his back, causing by carrying the baggage to second floor, hot weather, and Kyungsoo’s presence. The latter reason was true. Chanyeol still feels intimidated but intrigued by the smaller man, something makes hi attract to him. And the room pairing is not helping at all. “I don’t snore, if you concern,” the voice woke Chanyeol up in the middle of his thought. “Oh, ugh. I do, if, just if I am too tired,” the doctor responses and waits for the other answer. But, Kyungsoo just smile and shrug. “S’okay. Me too.” Kyungsoo stay there to help Chanyeol place his stuff, and they can hear voices downstair. “Everyone back from the market, Minseok hyung and Yixing hyung. Let’s go, I hope you are fine with kimchi pasta and stew.” Kyungsoo stretch his hand to help Chanyeol up, as the latter accept gladly, “I am starving.” Their first dinner together was good, they introduced themselves to each other. Chanyeol learned about the Kim brothers, how Minseok hyung and Junmyeon hyung taking care of their twin brothers after their parent death almost a decade ago. Or Yixing, who run away from his Section 77, seeking an asylum in Section 88, and eventually decided to serve the Section. Baekhyun, genius hacker went wrong path, hacking government facility causing big trouble last year in Section 88, and was forced to serve the government as a punishment. But, he immediately fall in love with the job, because he can destroy any system and challenge himself more. And Kyungsoo, simple man who loves to cook and missed his dog, enlist to military to survive and ends up to be good at it. “I still wants to get the chef license, someday,” he said before chugging his beer.  
***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we found love in a hopeless place (of course is Quenn Rihanna reference)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more characters development and love story :)

Kyungsoo stares into his supervisor eyes, with hopeful eyes. He just finished reporting their mission in Section 12. They still consider it a successful mission, because just before Jongdae got caught in the premise, Baekhyun managed to infiltrate their system with a virus. The virus allowed Section 61 peeking into Mr. J’s headquarter camera. The virus that makes Byun Baekhyun become the youngest person entering UN most wanted list 12 years ago. “Boss, I can assure you, this time I will catch him. Alive.”, he said before the Boss gave approval nod and exit the meeting room.   
He walks out from the office and heads to small garden located between his office and UN hospital. Takes out his phone and starts to type his sister in law name. “Papa!!! Sehunnie eats lunch!!!” The picture comes out, Kyungsoo was greeted by puffy cheeks. “Hi baby, eat slowly okay?”, Kyungsoo can feels his lips slowly curves upward.   
Seeing his son at this moment is a good therapy for him. “Papa, coming? Sehunnie can draw right now.” He fiddles his safety lock with his tiny hands before his aunty catches the act and stop him. Sehun starts to whine, but his aunty know how to handle him. She nods her head when the kid points to his bag. “He wants to show you his drawing, Soo-yah.”  
His sister in law is a blessing to Park family. Since Sehun added to their little family, Yoora decided to resign from field news to help Park’s household juggling between their jobs and family. Now she happily run independent news blog and really good at it. She got more leeway to live her life, more family time, and still famous in news industry.

Kyungsoo nods, and beaming over his son, he listens the tiny human blabbering about his day about his drawing, about their dogs. Kyungsoo feels his chest tighten when Sehun asked him, “Papa, can we go to park?” The Captain fall silent a bit before answering, “On Papa Park birthday.”   
Kyungsoo makes mental notes than Chanyeol birthday is next week, two days before the team sets off again to catches Mr.J in Section 12. After the meeting earlier, the board decided to let Kyungsoo’s team to finish the mission, and bring Mr.J to Court of Justice, here in Section 61.   
That means Kyungsoo has to prepare everything in a week before leaving again. He talked to Minseok before leaving today, and he agree immediately to gather everyone on board to this mission. “I will personally, catch him,” he said with the determine voice. They need to work quickly before Mr.J can conquer Section 12. He put his phone back and walks towards the hospital. 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo looks back and finds the husband with his blue scrub and white doctor coat, hands him small paper bag. “Subway*,” Kyungsoo can smell his favourite subway combination from it. “Talk to Sehunnie a bit,” he answer, while receiving the food and fiddles with its wrapper. Chanyeol pouts, “I miss the little monster.” They walk together while Chanyeol begins to report about Jongdae condition, “He’s awake, early morning. Guess the first word he said?” Chanyeol said before pushed the door for them. Kyungsoo raised his left eyebrow to him, waiting for the answer and the door to open, which leads them to Jongdae’s observation room. “Burger.”  
“I can’t believe this kid, craving for burger when he was on the verge of his lives,” Baekhyun rants after he stormed to Jongdae’s room, 10 minutes after Chanyeol and Kyungsoo arrived. Everyone was there except for Junmyeon and Yixing, because they need to run several medical test on the other hospital wing. 

Baekhyun, now settled on Jongdae side, not before fight the space with Jongin. The twin brother rest his head on Baek’s shoulder, side hugging his smaller hyung. Everyone in this room knows by heart how Baekhyun pining over Jongdae and vice versa. But none of the two friends have the courage to embrace their own feeling and start to date each other. Even when Yixing decided to move out from their shared apartment after Chanyeol and Kyungsoo moved, Baekhyun volunteer to join him.   
“I do hyung, I like him. No, scratch that, I love Kim Jong Dae. The loudest yet lovely, the whiniest yet cutely, the reckless but thoughtful of others. I love every inch of him. I always do,” Baekhyun drunk confess to Yixing on Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s wedding day, 5 years ago. “But, I am juvenile and he is a literal angel. I can’t taint him, I am not worthy.” He blabbing before snuggling into Yixing’s lap. 

Kyungsoo knows how Jongdae feels about Baekhyun before he confess to Yixing. It was on their last mission before the wedding took place. They have to rescue the leader of Section 14 from mad scientist who wants to hack into Section 14 herbs restricted collection.   
In this mad world, every Section has their own treasure. For example Section 12, they have the largest nuclear facilities, supporting any nuclear activities in every Section, regulates it, and of course protect it for any evil plant. Section 14 exclusively grows and become sole resource for herbs and plants. Any kind of plants that grew in every Section must come and regulate from 14. They have the best laboratories, perfect equator weather, and the best scientist to take care the plants.   
The mad scientist was too ambitious and the Section’s leader had to exile him to Section 0, the punishment ground. But before that, he managed to kidnap the leader and threaten him with Truth Solution, the injection that makes everyone tell the truth. The solution is so powerful and Section 61 makes a rule that the substance will be banned from every Section except in Section 0 and Court of Justice. 

While Baekhyun cutely drunk when confess his feeling, Jongdae not so lucky. Kyungsoo managed to tackle the mad scientist but the syringe find Jongdae’s arm instead, who tried to protect the leader. The dose was enough to make Jongdae’s stomach feel funny, hold his right arm, and look at Kyungsoo eyes, just one hour later in shower room, “I love Byun Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo just roll his eyes and chuckles at his friend antics, his naked butt confession under Trust’s influence, “I knew it! But still, you are unbelievable, Dae-yah.”  
***

The team gather later on the evening in UN meeting room. November chills weather was affected everyone’s mood, well, Jongdae condition as well. Kyungsoo had to drag both Jongin and Baekyun out from Jongdae’s room, but not before dr. BoA assure them Chanyeol will take care of him after his shift in emergency room.   
Minseok update the team about their brother’s condition. “Jongdae still in and out from the medicine influence. He suffered from a rib fracture, broken arm, and he lost a lot of blood from that knife wound, make a mess in his stomach. He will be fine after rehab and full rest, at least 3 months. He gonna bounce back.”

Kyungsoo took the place after Minseok finish his news about Jongdae. “Thank you, Minseok-hyung.” He signaled Yixing who sit near the lamp switch to dim the light. “I finished the reporting duty this morning,” he started the presentation and points to the screen. “Thank to Jongdae and Baekhyun efforts, we managed to hack into Mr. J system. This is the picture from this week’s feed.” He shows the series of pictures to the team. “Apparently, he wants to intercept the leader Section parade on the Nuclear Peace Treaty Day next month,” Kyungsoo let the team listen the bugged conversation.   
“He is mad man, isn’t he?” Junmyeon, who was silent entire time spoke first. “He wants to blow up the building where all the Section leader gather together.” Kyungsoo nods to Junmyeon’s reaction. 

After the confrontation last week, Kyungsoo’s team managed to force Mr. J out from Section 12. They disclosed his secret base location to Section 12 army and the destroyed two days after the team left. Through Baekhyun’s planted virus, they hack all the security camera in Mr. J system and luckily it also connected to their home base in Section 10. It’s a piece of cake to Baekhyun to crack all the security code, took him 10 minutes to gather all of the information and pictures. “I know their IT guy, back in my dark days. He is nothing, compare to me,” he said.

“I got the green light, to do the mission.” Kyungsoo clearly got everyone attention. “They offered the team the job, I said I’ll have everyone on board, first.” The room fall into dead silent, like everyone holding their breath and their mind thinking out loud.   
“Do it. For Jongdae.” The eldest was the first to talk.  
“For closure.” Junmyeon adds, before place his hand on Jongin’s shoulder. The latter squishes his brother hand and nods.   
“Count me in.” Yixing voices his thought. Now, only one person still drown in his thought, and everyone understand him. Not long after everyone voices their mind, Baekhyun slowly stand up and stares into Kyungsoo’s eyes. Cold and ruthless, unlike Baekhyun they usually know. “One condition, Soo-yah. I’ll get to humiliate that nasty human being,” he said that and smirking to his friend.   
***

Baekhyun knows UN need Mr. J alive so he can get into Court of Justice, and punished by the law. He knows from experience, that kind of crime will sentence the man at least 50 years of slavery in Section 0. He decided to plan something to add more misery to that crazy man.   
He walks along with Kyungsoo to Jongdae’s room, while the others were doing the business. Junmyeon and Yixing are working together to crack another recorded conversation on Mr. J’s mission. Minseok is out to check his health and Jongin is filling Jongdae’s rehab inquiry and temporary leaving report on HQ. “Are you okay?” Kyungsoo initiate the talk. “Hm, been in better days, you know?” Baekhyun shrugs and sighs. 

“Me and Chanyeol started off stranger, Baek. If you forget that. Stop pining.” Baekhyun’s eyes grows big and stop his steps to look at Kyungsoo, as if the Captain grow another head. The latter stop as well, “I know you and Dae, pining each other since forever. Listen to me, if you want to. We live in dangerous world, Baek. Our world is different from world that our ancestor know. The fights, the wars, the extinction, even the dooms day looming over our heads. We barely live, Baek. Stop hurt yourself, and him.”  
“Wow.” Baekhyun reached to the nearest waiting chair at the hall. Kyungsoo still stand and crossed his arms, “What? Surprise… I know the secret, Baek.” Baekhyun now looks up and stares at Kyungsoo, “Wow. That’s rich comes from you, Soo.” Kyungsoo’s eyes soften and took a sit beside the dejected man.   
“I was scared as well, years ago before acknowledge my own feeling. I am not even gay, Baek. Take a look at Chanyeol, he is perfect. And me, look at me. I lost everything I when I joined the army, I was nothing. I can cope with myself, my own demon because of Chanyeol. He… He completes me. And I realise, my life is too short to keep pining him. I realise, I need him to balance my life. And it’s works! Every time I was out there, fighting in this endless war or mission, I have one goal. Chanyeol wants me to come home, to him. That’s keeps me alive.”

Baekhyun still stunned with Kyungsoo’s story. The Captain he knows always cold-headed, wise, and rarely involve or show any emotions in mission. He also knows Kyungsoo is kind-hearted and full of affection especially to the gang, but he never dare to guess this stoic man keep his people so close to heart, especially Chanyeol. He was completely shut off, when they asked him about his origin before UN. But, he finally open up to Chanyeol in the past before letting anyone else in in.  
Kyungsoo shifts and now face Baekhyun, putting his hand on Baek’s knee. “Don’t waste your time, Baek. Just enjoy it, with someone you truly love. I know you love everyone, but just be true to your heart.” He patted Baekhyun knee slowly before gets up, “I need to fetch my husband, and you need to talk to your special one.”  
***

Chanyeol was so tired, after long hours in emergency room. A year after the team gather together in one place, he was the only personnel who never deployed in the field. The other public recruiter, Yixing and Baekhyun are working at the HQ and already received their first mission on the field. His superintendent told him before, the medical officer rarely gets into the field unless the team will be away for months, deep into the woods, or deployed in social development mission.   
He knows Kim Brothers and Kyungsoo just got back from mission in Section 91, the failing Section. They were sent to help the rescue team, to transport everyone from that destroyed Section to new place. Their planet started to crumbled decade ago, caused by natural disaster and global warming creating war in a loop between Sections. Basically, to survive.

They are supposed to be home right now, because according to Chanyeol’s reminder, their flight should be landed few hours ago. He unlocked the door with his finger print and retina scan, and walks inside the apartment. He noticed Minseok and Jongin wash the dishes, while Jongdae gave him a bear hug.   
“Hey, big guy. We save you a dinner, I can help to reheat it,” Jongdae always cheerful, greets Chanyeol who walks towards the stairs. “Thanks, Dae. Welcome back everyone. Maybe later, I am too tired. Hi, hyung.” He greets everyone and waves to Baekhyun on second floor, who walks into his room, after showering. Yixing pats him on the butt when they met in the stairs.

Chanyeol knocks the door, waits for a while, and notices no one answering. He opens his and Kyungsoo’s room door slowly, and finds the other guy sleeps soundly on the bed. He put his backpack on the table and tiptoeing to the get his towel from the drawer. He looks at Kyungsoo and his chest tighten to see him again.   
The sniffing sound wakes Chanyeol up in the middle of the night. He looks at his right, where Kyungsoo’s bed is. The smaller man facing to the wall with slightly shivering shoulder. Chanyeol scrambles to sit and reaches out to other bed. 

“Kyungsoo, hey.” The taller shakes Kyungsoo’s body. The latter hitched a bit, eyes still closed tightly. He is dreaming, Chanyeol thought. He braces himself and reaches out the smaller arm, trying to soothe his unseen threat.   
Kyungsoo’s eyes snap open and catch Chanyeol hand on his. He hurried himself to sit while the other starring at him with worried eyes. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s me.” The taller was intend to reach out once again but decided to drawn his hand and went for the water instead. “Drink, you’ll feel better.”  
They sit down on Kyungsoo’s bed, in the dim from Chanyeol’s bed’s light and silence. Kyungsoo wipes his tears and done with the drink, silently put the glass on the table, and finally breaks the silent between them. “I am sorry.” 

Chanyeol looks at his side, at Kyungsoo, now looks vulnerable. He scoot over, “Can I hug you?” asking for permission. The other offers no answer but scoot closer and place his head on Chanyeol’s arm. The latter pulls him into warm embrace.   
Kyungsoo stirred a bit. His head was aching but he feels warm breath on his neck. Slowly, he open his eyes and realise, the bed in front of him is empty and he is not alone on his own bed. Chanyeol is spooning him on his bed. He gets up slowly, supporting his body with elbow to take a better look. Chanyeol still soundly sleeping with a hand wrapped on Kyungsoo’s hip. 

He scrunches a bit, the headache still there, thanks to his bad dream. The big fire from his village still haunts him these day. He wiggles to get out from Chanyeol’s big hand, but only makes the taller stirred and tighten it. “Ugh,” the other wakes up as well and now caught the smaller guy stares at him. They stay like that in a moment before Chanyeol withdraw his hand and Kyungsoo walks to the bathroom.   
When Kyungsoo gets back to the room, Chanyeol already sit on the bed, stretch his body even though he seems reluctant to move from Kyungsoo’s. He wears his favourite sleep wear, black tank top and his hair was wild. The view is enough to makes Kyungsoo blushed a bit. He decided walks closer and sit on the bed’s edge. “I owe you a story, I guess.”   
Kyungsoo knew this is not the first time Chanyeol finds himself crying in the middle of the night. The bad dream always comes back every night after he got back from the mission. Like a flashback, like a dejavu. Chanyeol always there, he put a glass of water and paracetamol to ease the headache in the morning. And never asked a single question to him.

“I was living in District 04 with my family. Mom, Dad, big brother, and couple of dogs. We opened a restaurant, is quite famous back then. My brother was a teacher while I learn how to cook and planning to take the course. But, right after I graduated from high school, a big heist happening in my District.   
“They burned everything down, including my family restaurant. My brother wrapped me with wet blanked and pushed me out from back door. That’s why I survive. My brother died while trying to save my Mom and Dad who still trapped inside. I survive, my family didn’t. The fire still haunts me until today, especially after a mission. I don’t have any trauma, the army treated it when I decided to enroll to the academy. But, the side effect, the dream still comes back because it was in my unconscious mind.”  
A hand place on top of Kyungsoo’s. He still back facing Chanyeol on the bed, but the touch was warm. Kyungsoo can feels big burden was released from his chest, making him hyperventilate for moment. He never told anyone except for the military therapist, and now he shared his secret to Chanyeol. The young doctor shift inch closer to Kyungsoo, once again took him into warm hug.   
***

Chanyeol can feels a pair of hand sneaks on his neck and a kiss on top of his head. He felt asleep while accompany Jongdae in his room. “Hm?” he stirred with close eyes, tilting his head finding the warm source, and gaining a sweet peck on his lips. “How’s he?” The sweet voice that always make Chanyeol’s heart flutters. Chanyeol pulled his husband to sit on his lap and wrapped his hands on his hip. “He’s doing well. He can move to general ward tomorrow, I spoke to dr. BoA earlier.”   
Kyungsoo nods, “Let’s go home, shall we? Someone wants Dae for himself, tonight.” Chanyeol sporting confused face, “As a doctor, I can say Dae is still too weak for any sexual intercourse, Soo-yah.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and stand up from Chanyeol’s lap, just a perfect moment that Baekhyun choose to enter the room.   
“Hey, Baek.” Chanyeol waves to greet the man. “Let’s go, Doctor Park.” Kyungsoo pulls his husband wrist and lead them to the door, not before Chanyeol managed to whisper something to Baekhyun. “Just a kiss will be fine,” and winking before catching up with his husband.

“Soo…” Chanyeol caresses his husband’s cheek. They back to their house, cooked the dinner, shower, and now feels sticky all over the body again, after their sex activity. “Hm?” the other still sated and snuggled under his lover arm. “I am lucky, you know. In this crazy world, we hanging together by thin thread. You, me, Sehunnie, and everyone. I am glad, you are here next to me.”   
“What’s wrong with us, today?” Kyungsoo tilt his head to face his husband, “I just finished a speech about love to Baekhyun before picking you up. I told him that he deserved to be happy and stop pining, because our lives is too short to do that.” He sighs and plop himself on Chanyeol body.   
“I think because of Dae’s situation. We are living dangerously, Baby. No matter how hard you mission in the past, everyone managed to come home pretty much intact. Yeah, maybe bruises or wounds all over the body. But not half dead like Jongdae. Have you noticed Myeon-hyung hang out with Xing hyung almost every day? Or Minseok hyung and Jongin were spotted in UN Hospital during lunch? And we miss Sehunnie like crazy.”  
Kyungsoo listen to Chanyeol while playing with a stitch wound on his husband stomach, the wound that makes Kyungsoo wants to erase the bad memory. Chanyeol was right, they are living in hostile world. Ever since the global warming took over the planet balance, everyone stumble here and there. The new system created decades ago to accommodate the people condition and needs. They are a part of the peace making system that working 24 hour 7 days a week to make sure the chaos can get along with people’s lives. 

“Soo? Are you asleep?” Chanyeol nudged him, because he got no response after the long speech. “Hm. I know, Yeollie. I hope everyone can find their ‘home’, like me.” He pokes his finger to Chanyeol side, making the taller squirms. “Now, either we sleep or you can fuck me senseless, again.” Chanyeol answers the challenge by squishing Kyungsoo butt with his hand.   
They make love again after the initial session. Chanyeol pushed his member inside Kyungsoo, gaining soft moans from the other. He pampered his small husband with kisses and soft tap on his butt. It’s quite a long time for them to have sex like this. Not with the things happening after the team got back.   
Chanyeol knows tomorrow will be hell for him in emergency room, trying to cope with lack of sleep and Kyungsoo will be sore all day. But, nothing can beat the beauty of this moment. His husband heartbeat is a song for him, his eyes when they stares each other, his heart shaped lips that molds perfectly with his, and his beautiful figure that melts under his thrusts. Kyungsoo is perfect.   
***

7 years after joining the UN HQ, Chanyeol accept the undercover mission. His first ever undercover mission and first time with other team. He always deployed with his team members, mostly on long term health mission in several Sections. But this time, the HQ decided to send him with another team as a back-up personnel.   
“Are you sure Chanyeol? Section 33 is quite dangerous.” Kyungsoo said when Chanyeol packed his bag. The soldier just got back from rescue mission in Section 21 last night and still enjoy his free time. “S’okay, they want me to help as the undercover plastic surgeon. The leader’s mistress loves to upgrade her body, so, yeah I can help. The extraction will be 6 hours after they got the feed from the bug. Should be okay.”

Kyungsoo still standing beside the wardrobe, watching Chanyeol like a hawk. “I am fine, Soo. I will be.” Chanyeol straighten his back and pulled the bag, back facing Kyungsoo. “I trust you, but I don’t trust the others. I’ll go with the team.” Chanyeol sighs and now turn to face his roommate, “You are overacting, beside you just got back from the mission and still need to report in tonight.”  
“I have a bad feeling about this,” the soldier unravel his crossed arms and Chanyeol can spot the dejected expression. He silently prays Kyungsoo can’t hear his wild heartbeat. He took a step closer and reach Kyungsoo shoulders. “Trust me on this one, okay. I’ll be back in a blink.” The other still hesitated but thin smile slowly formed on his heart shaped lips. Chanyeol swears his heart nearly jump to left his body. “Okay, just. Just stay alive, okay? Promise me.”  
“I promise.”

Kyungsoo feels all of his blood left his vein when the team leader stop the meeting two days later abruptly. “Kyungsoo, it’s Chanyeol. They just check him in at hospital.” Kyungsoo stand and bow really quick, run towards the hospital. He makes a quick text to Minseok hyung and nearly drop the phone.  
He arrives at ER and stops the nearest person he can find. “Where’s Chanyeol?”, he asked the nurse. “Doctor Chanyeol? He is in operation room 2. He…” Kyungsoo won’t wait until the nurse finish her answer, he storms to the operation hall.   
Kyungsoo is not aware that Junmyeon is sitting beside him. He was flabbergasted and dejected, sat down on the floor with blank expression. “Kyungsoo-yah,” Junmyeon tenderly touch Kyungsoo’s shoulder. The latter seems unfazed. Junmyeon joined him at the floor. “I told him not to go, hyung.” Kyungsoo said that in really low voice, almost unnoticed. Junmyeon pats him on the knee, “let’s wait and hope for the best, okay?”

Doctor BoA finally out from the operation room, and saw two men hurried themselves to stand. “He is fine, you two,” the doctor flashes her smile to the worried men. “He got stabbed at the stomach, lucky him it missed to poke any vital. But, the stiches mark will be there, quite long. Anyway, he will be out soon and you can peek for 5 minutes. He will be under the drug, anyway. Nah, here we go. Both of you come on!” Doctor BoA motions Kyungsoo and Junmyeon to follow her, and the bed with unconscious Chanyeol pushed out through the door. 

Chanyeol finally awake after the drug effect faded. He was alone in his room, trying to cope with burning feeling on his stomach. He pushes the nurse button to let them know he is awake. The nurse hurried and check his vital and condition, she gave an okay signs and helping Chanyeol to sit on his bed.   
The nurse just finished her duty when the door is opening. Chanyeol freezes when he sees Kyungsoo walks through that door. The nurse explain his condition a bit before leaving the two men with eerie silent.   
No one wants to talk first, and Chanyeol can feels Kyungsoo eyes never leave him since he came in. He gathers himself to meet the soldier eyes, “Hi, Soo…” The smaller man still stoic when he finally speak, “Don’t Soo me.” The doctor sighs and closes his eyes when Kyungsoo suddenly walks closer and hugs his neck. “I’ll kill the one who made you like this,” he said with coldness in his words. “Don’t get hurt, ever again. I’m gonna protect you.”  
***

“Please remind me again dear husband, why we will picnic dating in this weather?’ Chanyeol murmurs against his fluffy grey scarf. They walks side by side in chill November weather in the morning. Kyungsoo get comfy with brown wool vest and his parka while Chanyeol wrapped in all black outfit except for his scarf, even his beanie is black. “Because my son wants to go to the Park, with the Park.” Kyungsoo chuckles with his own response. Chanyeol nudged him on the arm, “Hey hey, he is my son as well.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “Yeah, but he loves me more,” and he left his whining husband behind.  
“Papa!!!” Sehunnie runs pass Chanyeol and clings on Kyungsoo’s foot. “Hey hey, your Papa is here as well.” Chanyeol pouts when he sees Sehun likes Kyungsoo’s embrace more than him. “It’s obvious, Yeollie, Sehun loves tiny Papa than you,” his sister opens her arms waiting for Chanyeol to get closer and hugs her. “Oh, I missed you. You too, Soo..” Kyungsoo gets closer and pecks Yoora cheek. “We are sorry not be able to visit sooner,” Kyungsoo apologise to his sister in law while caressing Sehun’s back. The little Park clinging like a koala to his Papa. 

Chanyeol joins his husband and now Sehun finally notices his other Papa. “Papa!!!” Sehun demands Chanyeol to hold him and immediately nuzzled his head to Chanyeol’s neck. “Now, go. Sehunnie really excited about today. But, stay for dinner okay? I have something to tell.” Yoora rushed the coople to the door and not forget to kiss her nephew. “Dada, aunty,” Sehun touch Yoora’s check with his tiny hands, making Yoora melts by his act.   
The couple walks with Sehunnie back in Kyungsoo’s arms. The park in Section 61, or in any other Sections, except 12, were designed indoor. Global warming take a good stuff including fresh and clean air. All of the Sections citizens equipped by chip, planted in their arms when they were born. It will balance and help the brain to control the toxic substance in their body and sending their health data. That’s makes everyone will be in danger if staying too long outside the building, especially while not doing anything or moves. 

Sehun choose the Spring Park as their destination, shouting excitedly along the walk. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo chuckle on their son antics. They took the tube to reach the Entertainment District, 30 took them 30 minutes from Yoora’s apartment.   
Some people from UN office recognize the family during the travel and cooing over Sehunnie cute face. Almost everyone who works longer than three years in UN HQ will know Sehunnie story. The strong who survive in his mother womb after she died in an attack. She was buried under the collapsed building for 3 days before Kyungsoo find her. Before she died, she whisper to Kyungsoo Sehun’s name. The couple immediately took the baby after he was born and registered him as a Park, making a cute addition to their small family. 

“Oh my sweet universe, I think noona feed him an energizer. He is too active!” Chanyeol slide his body and gets comfy to catch his breath. Kyungsoo chuckles and hands him a glass of water, ‘’He is a Park, what do you expect? He got the energy from Yoora noona and you.” Chanyeol shuffle to sit and take a deep breath before finish his water. “Yeah, I agree, Soo. He looks like me even we love the same person.”  
The others blushed a bit and hit Chanyeol’s arm. Even Sehunnie is not related to the family in any way, he acts and behave exactly like Chanyeol. His energy, his smart talking, and of course his love to Kyungsoo, makes he believes Sehun was destined to meet the couple.   
“You have to go again, don’t you?” Chanyeol suddenly ased the question to Kyungsoo, gaining small nods from the military man. “I want to finish the job, Yeol. I am sorry.” Kyungsoo eyes locked, and follow Sehun movement, who still running all over the place with his new friends. “Get back alive, okay?” The doctor scoots closer and pulls the other until he leans to his arm. “I will, baby. And…” Kyungsoo tilt his head towards Chanyeol and gives him sweet peck on the lips. “Happy birthday, Chanyeollie.”  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Subway : sandwich store chain.
> 
> Originally, the story was for original character and 4000words long. But, thank to Kyungsoo's beret picture (still mad why the stylist never makes him wears one in Tempo promotion!!!) and The All England Techno Club hat hooked me in!!  
> The story is all the over the place (I know), but hopefully you can enjoy reading this.  
> It will be mess in next chapter, but everyone (always) have a happy ending in my au (ups!)  
> So, enjoy!!
> 
> ps: sorry for grammar errors, I''l try to edit it later :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They wears Power Music Video outfit for the impending combat. Yixing wears Sehun clothes.

Kyungsoo walks towards Jongdae’s room when Chanyeol interrupted him before he makes a turn at the hall. “Byun is with him, I think they need time alone.” The taller motions the Captain towards his office instead. He opened the door and let his husband enter first. Before Kyungsoo speak, the doctor back hug him and he let Chanyeol to inhale his scent.   
“You stole my perfume again,” he speaks against Kyungsoo combat clothes. It’s different than his previous one, instead of black outfit, Kyungsoo wears checkers pattern shirt with several layers of black vest and green jacket. His gun holster also installed inside the vest and Chanyeol knows he has several knifes hidden all over his pockets.  
“I took prisoner of your “The All England Techno Club” hat, you can wear another cap.” Chanyeol makes Kyungsoo face him and kiss his forehead.

“Why you get sappy suddenly?” Kyungsoo speak for the first since they met. “Is it because of Jongdae’s situation, right?”, he adds. The taller nods.

Kyungsoo breaks the hug, and grips Chanyeol’s bicep, and looks into his eyes. He touches his lover’s cheek and the other leans to his hand. “We’ll be fine,” he tiptoeing and plants chaste kiss on the other lips, “I’ll be fine.” He kissed his lips one more time when someone knocks the door.   
“Soo, are you there?” That’s Junmyeon voices.

Chanyeol unlocked the door with one hand, while still keep Kyungsoo close to him. “Yes, hyung. He is here.” Junmyeon’s face seems panic but the older tried to calming himself. “I am sorry if I interrupted something here, but I need to talk to you and everyone else. You can stay Yeol,” Junmyeon sliding in to Chanyeol office and motions the doctor to lock the door.  
Junmyeon looks ready with his combat attire as well, black pants with white shirt and black jacket. He still wears his working glasses and his gun holster still lose on his shirt, and style his hair like Superman. "My lucky charm," he said one time.  
“I’ll let everyone know,” Kyungsoo try to reach his phone when Junmyeon interrupt him, “No need, Soo-ya. Yixing already working on that, they on their way.” 

Chanyeol handed Junmyeon coffee when Baekhyun entered the room as the last one. Everyone is in his office accept Jongdae. “Do I need to contact the executive, hyung?” Kyungsoo asked the older when the other immediately straighten his back and tensed. “No, don’t.” Yixing places his hand on Junmyeon’s shoulder.   
“What’s going on here?” Minseok triggered by Junmyeon’s reaction, that’s snapping everyone attention. 

“Baek, remember when we used the code name to cracked UN system? Me, you, and Myeon?” Baekhyun nods to Yixing while everyone still confused.  
“I created fake code name to Yixing and Junmyeon to gain access to back door. Back door means encrypted messages in our UN system. Yixing’s was Lay and Junmyeon’s was Suho. But it was long time ago, hyung. The comm-,” Baekhyun suddenly stop as he realizing something. “Oh Almighty…….” Baekhyun slumps into Chanyeol's sofa and massages his nape.

“Hyung?” Jongin looks towards Yixing with puzzled face.

“I was intrigued, with Jongdae’s case. We plans the undercover mission really carefully with small team, us plus the Executives.” Yixing opens his tablet and plays the file. 

_“That team sets to Section 12 on Monday. They will plants an agent to your premise. Be careful.” ___

__The message played in foreign language, but Baekhyun groans at the back._ _

__“That’s Section 10 traditional language, Gallo. I can’t speak the language but Yixing can. That’s Boss’ voice.”  
“I used our old code name to track the source, in this system. And Baek’s is right. That’s Boss’ voice. He can’t recognize the user names because it’s all in fake name. He must thought it just a dummy user, so he ignored that. We found out last night when Junmyeon feels something really off with the previous mission.”_ _

__“The Boss did not know who will be the undercover agent because we decided just 10 minutes before Jongdae’s was deployed.” Junmyeon adds to Yixing’s explanation.  
“But why, hyung?” Jongin now stands up and grips Minseok hand, seeking balance from the oldest Kim. _ _

__“Lands. And Position.”_ _

___Everyone turned to Baekhyun, while he now sit with his hand still massaging his head.  
“The Boss is the oldest executives in UN HQ, but his experiences and style are not favorites in this place. I worked with him the longest in our team. He cannot go further with his achievement now, and I suspect Mr. J promised him something greater if he can rule Section 12. I bet they related as well, noticing from their speaking language.”  
Everyone fall into silence when Kyungsoo finally speaks._

___“We need new plan. Let’s move on, guys. I know that bastard sacrificed our brother to his own interest but we need to focus.”  
“Hyung, but how? We leaving in 7, no 6 hours from now.” Jongin fidgets with his jacket.   
“That’s more than enough, Jongin-ah.” Junmyeon smiles timidly and everyone nods their agreement._

__

__They start the new mission brief with Junmyeon’s help and Yixing’s knowledge. Kyungsoo, Minseok, and Jongin also pinching in their ideas. Chanyeol decided to visit Jongdae when the team drowned into strategy briefing. “Don’t tell him,” Minseok asked the doctor._ _

__They finished the briefing when back at the office. He placed his name on standby board every time Kyungsoo has to leave for a mission. That’s means the ER will ring him if they overwhelmed with the patients. Thankfully today is one of the rare quiet day._ _

___“Soo…” Chanyeol managed to hold him back, makes the Captain motion the others to go first._  
“Hey,” he closes the door before hug his husband.  
“Be careful out there,” Chanyeol caresses Kyungsoo’s back.  
“I will, I’ll be back in a blink.” Chanyeol breaks the hug and tilt Kyungsoo chin to kiss his deeply. They separate and connect their forehead together before decided to walks whilst holding hand to the hangar. 

__“Hyung…” Jongin the youngest hugs Chanyeol. “Jongdae will be with me,” as if he said that to everyone. They bid goodbyes, while Kyungsoo shows his heart shaped lips before lifted the helicopter to the air._ _

__***_ _

___2 years ago… ____ _

____Kyungsoo was cooking at the kitchen on his off-duty day. Chanyeol still at the hospital, doing his 18 hours on call standby at ER. He was making samgyetang for the adults and baby food for Sehunnie when the later wailing from baby’s room._ _ _ _

____Kyungsoo turned off the stove and run to the room, when Sehun wailing loudly. He picks him up and held him in his arms trying to stop the cry. “Pa….” Kyungsoo can’t believe his ears. He looks down to his son with puzzled stares. “Did you just?”_ _ _ _

_____“Paa…..”  
“Hey, Park. Sehun loves me more than you, he said his first word to me!” Kyungsoo yells to his husband after he arrived later that night.   
The taller Park frowning for the rest of the week._ _ _

____***_ _ _ _

____Kyungsoo lands the helicopter at the secluded valley at the dawn, as a part of their new plan. The Boss surprise involvement in Jongdae’s busted undercover makes Kyungsoo a bit nervous about this mission. Carefully, he stirred the helicopter and motioned the team to gets out after its safe. They will build their shelter here in this valley 10 km from Mr. J location._ _ _ _

____Baekhyun watched his location detector with eagle eyes while Minseok with Jongin’s help set the perimeter around them. Kyungsoo, Yixing, and Junmyeon set their base for tonight._ _ _ _

_______They managed to pulled an information about abandoned warehouse in the location, a perfect place to stay. Jongin offers to reheat the dinner before they set to another meeting and sleep. The rest of the team find themselves have time to nap for an hour when Kyungsoo decided to forgo it. He walks to the meeting area just to find out everyone share the same thought.  
“I thought I dismissed everyone to rest,” he said while walking closer to the table.   
“Then why you here, hyung?” Jongin chuckles and everyone laugh at their antics.  
“Same braincells.” Baekhyun adds when he entered the room, completing the gang.   
“Well, shall we?” Kyungsoo leads the meeting._

____They threw the initial plan to ambush Mr. J at his base after find out The Boss’ relation with their enemy. Kyungsoo decided to keep the plan in secret and only trusting the team member on this mission, agreed by everyone else. They stay all night to make sure the plan will do well._ _ _ _

____Five men walks through the dark to get closer to Mr. J’s base, big fat ship in Section 12 shoreline, with its full weapons. Almost impossible mission for them to kidnap the greedy leader and take him to the court. But Kyungsoo believes in them, more than 10 years they trained and out together that they can do this._ _ _ _

____Jongin reunited with his brothers after spying the army movement at the vantage point, at the hill across their hiding place. Kyungsoo, Minseok, Junmyeon, and Yixing hiding under small crook behind stone wall at the valley._ _ _ _

____“They have full scale combat-ready formation down there, like we predicted,” he reports to them._ _ _ _

____As soon as his words delivered, sound of guns loaded surrounded the team.  
“Have you predicted this one too?” the team was panicked and try to defend themselves by reaching their guns. Kyungsoo recognize the enemy face’s, he is Mr.J’s right hand, known as Red Beret. Kyungsoo and Minseok help another team to capture him 5 years ago before he broke out for UN exile last year. _ _ _ _

____Before they can reach the guns, one of the Red Beret’s soldier fires electric rope above Kyungsoo team’s head and its falls down caging them. The rope sends electric shock if they making a big moves._ _ _ _

______“You gonna pay for this.” Junmyeon hissed under his breath.  
“Sure, sure. If you well enough to fight me later, beauty face.” Red Beret motion his lackeys to bring the captured men to Mr. J’s base and covered their faces along the journey.  
“Sir, the Boss said there will be 6 of them. Someone is missing.” One of the soldier said to Red Beret.   
“He is an old bastard, maybe he messes with his fucking brain,” Red Beret ignored his underlining and marching with everyone in triumph._ _

____The team got shove to the ground and the cover now open. Kyungsoo realize they on Mr. J’s ship, as his base, the one that Jongin saw this morning.  
“My hands is fucking itchy to blast you and your team head with my laser gun. But Mr.J loves to watches his prisoners, especially that fucking place to die slowly. Enjoy your last hour, he will return in few, to enjoy the show.” Red Beret lock the iron bar before heading out from the prison. _ _ _ _

_______Kyungsoo glances to the surveillance camera and wait until the red indicator blink faster and stop. He groans to reach his watches and endure the electric shock a bit before place his thumb to the glass. The watches turn green and sends anti shock, resulting the electric rope falls down and dies. Everyone do the same and successfully free from the ropes.  
“Fucking hell that’s hurts. Sorry hyung,” Jongin swore and apologized immediately to his older brothers.   
“Baek, you are genius.” Junmyeon praised his teammates after place the tiny earpiece from the watches to his ear.   
“Of course I am. I have reputation to maintain guys.” The voice heard from the communication device.  
“Now, let’s bring this monster to justice,” Minseok’s answer over the comm._

____Kyungsoo smiles and motions to open the gate to the camera.  
Baekhyun invented new device to help them in combat area, stored in their watches. He knows from the surveillances information gaining from the virus that Mr.J army established electric weapon. He makes an addition to their combat weapon the watches, also contain back-up communication device._ _ _ _

______Kyungsoo decided to make everyone get captured by leaving traces and stick to initial plans, predicted Red Beret will came to get them. He also knows that Mr. J loves to torture his captures before killing them so he must ordered Red Beret to bring them to the ship.  
“What if Red Beret gets too cocky and killed us all?” Yixing asked Kyungsoo last night.  
“There’s a chance but I bet Red Beret couldn’t afford to do that. He is a dog-trained type of soldier. Sell his soul to his master. Let’s hope he still stick with his character.”   
Kyungsoo gambling moves proved right, Red Beret brought them inside the warship and here they are. Alive and hunt the leader._ _

____“Don’t lose focus, stick to the plan. Meet at the rendezvous point in 2 hours. Knocks and leave, stay under,” he brief everyone before split into 2 team.  
Kyungsoo walks in cautious along with Junmyeon, through the hall. They hide when bunch of soldiers closing the range with them. Lack of weapons makes the duo carefully pick their target. _ _ _ _

____They approached a couple soldier who guarding a hall, both Junmyeon and Kyungsoo neatly finished them with attacking deadly point on their body. Kyungsoo searches their body and found the internal radio and several knife, while Junmyeon secure the laser guns. They locked the body at the emergency door to avoid suspicion.  
They divided the tasks between the team. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon sneak into control room while Minseok, Jongin, and Yixing located Mr. J position. According to Red Beret blabbering mouth, they have one hour to secure the control room and process with the extraction plan._ _ _ _

_______“Capt., we found another prisons down here.” Minseok’s voice heard through the comm. Kyungsoo halt Junmyeon’s movement, “How many people?” he asked.  
“A lot, Capt.”   
“Fuck,” Kyungsoo swears after hearing Minseok’s report. “Baek, do you copy? Can you secure another way out for them?” Kyungsoo tries to calm himself. The plan was take over the ship and secure Mr. J, after that they gonna burn the place down.  
“On it.” Baekhyun accept the task through the radio.   
“Capt., you need to hurry. Mr. J’s parade is back.” Baekhyun is hiding just outside the ship. He managed to sneak closer to the pier and hides in one of the smaller ship there. He works on the ship blue print and utilize the surveillance cameras to scan the possible exit to secure the citizens._

_______Kyungsoo and Junmyeon make their way to control room, and as expected the security is tight._  
“Hyung, I spotted 4 guards near the door and 2 at the monitors,” Kyungsoo whisper to Junmyeon after activated his new x-ray glasses, again thank to Baekhyun genius invention.   
“I’ll use the sleeping strips,” Junmyeon reached under his sock and pulled a couple weird looking yellow strips.  
“Are you sure?” Kyungsoo knows that Junmyeon has been obsessed with his invention in lab, now he knows that the older create weird looking stuff.  
“Trust me, Soo. Even sleepless Yixing sleep like a baby with a whip of this masterpiece.” He breaks the strips, just enough to release yellow dust and Junmyeon immediately slides the thing through the door crack. “Here, wear this.” Junmyeon rips something from his inside jacket. 2 black masks. Kyungsoo catches and wears it to cover his mouth and nose. “Wow, hyung. I am impressed.” Baekhyun voices heard from the comm. The older flashes his grins to the surveillance camera at the corner, before cover his mouth with mask.   
As if it Junmyeon already rehearse the show, in the next 10seconds Kyungsoo can see yellow haze sneak out from the door crack. “Don’t worry, Soo. This mask will filter the sleeping effect, let’s go!” Junmyeon rise from his stand followed by Kyungsoo.  
The older open the door, and voila everyone fall to the floor with all the haze around them. 

____Kyungsoo locked the door and hurry to the control monitor after securing the sleeping guards. “Byun, I’ll connect the control to you.” He put the tiny USB device to the computer, as Baekhyun instructed before. “Copy, boss! Online, in three, two, one!”_ _ _ _

____“Yeol, are you still there?”_ _ _ _

____“Hi, Soo. I thought everyone forgot about me.”_ _ _ _

____Chanyeol has been connected to everyone since they move from their base. He is involve in new plan that Kyungsoo and Yixing set before they leave. Kyungsoo realize without caught The Boss red-handed helping Mr.J by divulging their last mission, they will failed again eventually.  
The Captain decided to recruit his husband to complete the mission. Minseok sure that the Boss have to stay in UN HQ on the mission day, because he supposed to be supervise new undercover team. That’s why they need Chanyeol._ _ _ _

____“Soo hyung, we freed everyone now, still waiting from Baek hyung,” Jongin voice can be heard from in-ear comm.  
“Wait, Jongin-ah. I found the secret passage but Kyungsoo and Junmyeon need to distract the guards there. Maybe you need to push alrm button, Soo.” Baekhyun’s face now appear in one of the monitor, thanks to Junmyeon._ _ _ _

____Kyungsoo immediately worked on that request. He spotted fire alarm button and check the blue print to make sure he can make a scene in opposite way, clearing the secret passage for the prisoner. After sure, he grins before push the button.  
From the monitor the duo can see the guards scramble towards the source, as Minseok gets out from the secret door and Yixing leads everyone out. Some of them take cover with Baekhyun in smaller ship near the pier, while the others hides to the next vessel with Yixing._ _ _ _

____“Yeol, I got the footage.” Baekhyun send it to Junmyeon and Chanyeol, while the later walks from the hospital towards UN HQ across the park._ _ _ _

____ _ _

_______Chanyeol walks a bit faster to UN HQ’s control room, when he met The Boss. “Doctor Park, long time no see.”_  
Everyone at Section 12 freeze when they overheard from the earpiece. Junmyeon noticed Kyungsoo suddenly tensed up.  
“Boss.” Chanyeol calmly salute the older executive.   
“I thought Captain Doh left hours ago to his mission, it’s a surprise to see you here.” The Boss try to start the conversation.  
“Yeah, I want to pick up his stuff, just a small surprise for our kid.” Chanyeol try to answer the question.  
“Oh, what a time. I am heading that way too, you know, Agent Roza office just across Captain Doh’s office. Let’s go.” The man walks in front of Chanyeol and motion him to follow. 

____“Yeol, be careful.” Kyungsoo almost whisper to his earpiece._ _ _ _

_____The taller doctor knocks his earpiece twice to give signal through the microphone.  
“Byun, how the sta—“  
“He is here.” Junmyeon enlarge the monitor that showed small vehicle parade of 3 big Hammer lining up to the pier’s front gate._ _ _

____***_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> too busy with life and job, and have no time to write in such along time.  
> again, sorry for grammar errors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MV Power still my favorite! That's why I use it as a reference here :')

“How’s your son, Doctor Park?”  
The Boss’ voice send shivers to Chanyeol spine. “He’s good.”  
Chanyeol side-eyeing theolder when he fished his phone.  
“He is cute with that penguin onesie.” Chanyeol loses it as he pinned the older to nearest wall.  
“STAY.AWAY.FROM.MY.SON!” He chokes Boss’ neck with his right arm.  
The older grins and waves his phone, Chanyeol can see the picture clearly, his Sehunnie and Yoora walk together at the side walk. The same fucking clothes that Chanyeol saw at the video call this morning.  
“One wrong decision, you can find your son and sister’s head send to you.” The doctor growls towards the older before loose the grip.  
“Now, follow me.”  
Chanyeol has no choice. He suppresses his anger and follow the instruction. 

They walk through the hall, down to the end. Chanyeol passes dr. Kwon BoA from one of the room, shares one funny looks. Chanyeol prays she noticed it. Of course it will be strange view, Chanyeol with the Boss. He slips his keychain into dr. BoA’s white coat pocket, keychain with Sehun and Kyungsoo picture. He hopes the doctor can help him.

The elder leads them to the control room, Chanyeol knows the place, here several times. He spots new personnel not the usual one, whom he know personally.  
“They know, right? Try to deceive me with the new plan, but hey, I know something wrong when they missed the landing point. Captain Doh never missed.”  
Chanyeol gulped dryly at the elder point. The guard shoves him to the nearest chair and lock his hands with handcuff. And before walks over, he jabs Chanyeol’s ribs. The doctor immediately cough blood.

“Now, you told me everything or say goodbye to your beloved son and sister,” the elder leans to the control table.  
Kyungsoo anxious about Chanyeol suddenly cut off from the communication, plus The Boss’ sudden appearance makes him uncomfortable. He was sure that cause Chanyeol’s absence from the communication device. Something really when wrong.

“He will be fine, Soo.” Minseok try to calm him down when four of them re-united at the entry point. Baekhyun found the blue print and discovered small window that can help them in. They starts to climb and Jongin help his brothers out at the end of the hole.  
“I have eyes on Mr. J,” Baekhyun’s voice heard through the comm. “The first door from the left will leads you to his room. Wait for my mark.”

“Hi, Captain Doh.”

Everyone freeze at that voice on their comm devices. The Boss. He must speak from Chanyeol’s devices because everyone seems has the same expression.  
“Oh, I found your husband lurking around UN HQ. Quite a sight. Don’t worry, he is fine. For now. Oh, baby Park and reporter Park also safe. For now.”  
The grip on Kyungsoo’s gun tighten.

“Now, you better stop everything and surrender. I gave you an hour. Wherever you now, drop the mission and surrender.”  
“Let me talk to my husband.”  
Kyungsoo needs to hear his voice.  
“Of course. He bruises few ribs but sure he’ll lived.”

“D.O.”  
Kyungsoo’s eyes widen.  
“Chen is the singer, it’s our wedding anniversary. Remember?”  
“Yeol.”  
“We missed your terrible cooking.”

“Enough! Remember Captain, in one hour send me you location and surrender to Mr. J.”

The communication is out when Kyungsoo slumps and sit down with dejected feeling.  
“That bastard!” Jongin hits the wall, vented his frustration.  
“Sehun and Yoora is in danger, that’s why he can’t do anything. I am a better cook, so we use that reference to signal any danger, our wedding anniversary means Sehun . ‘We’ means more than one. The only person who’s close to Sehun right now is Yoora noona.”  
“How about Chen?”  
Kyungsoo’s scramble and straighten his back.  
“Baek, message Jongdae’s phone! Make him picked up the phone and asked anyone he trust to help! I think Chanyeol told Jongdae the plan and make him stand by as backup plan!”

Jongdae just finished his morning physical therapy, some stretching and examination when he bumps to dr.BoA at the corner before his room. The doctor seems occupied with something in her hand, making her didn’t noticed Jongdae’s present. 

“Morning Doctor.”  
“Oh, Jongdae. How are you feeling?”  
“Better, just came back from the therapy room. Are you visiting me? Where is Yeol?”  
“Yes, and uhm speaking of Chanyeol. I saw him walking around UN HQ when I visited my colleague there. And I believe he put this into my pocket.”  
She shows the keychain and Jongdae frown by the sight.

“Shit.”  
“What happen?”  
“Doctor, can I trust you?”

He leads them back to his room after dr.BoA’s agreement. Even though the elder seems confused, she obeys her patient and follow him.  
“Something bad happening. The team found out The Boss compromise our last mission, which is almost got me dead. They change the plan and Chanyeol decide to let me know. Just in case something go wrong. His feeling came true.” 

“Yeah, The Boss got him. I know something wrong when they lead him to the control room at floor 2.”  
“They- what?” Jongdae took the key chain and look closely. “Shit.”  
“What? Stop cursing, Jongdae.”  
“Sorry Doc, but this,” he shows the key  
chain. Doctor BoA looks at that with confuse face. “This is means Sehun is danger. Maybe Yoora-noona too. We need to call someone.” He spots his phone beside the table, just in time he saw unknown call incoming.  
“Dae…” Baekhyun’s voice heard through the phone.  
“I know, Bub. I’ll find the way.” Jongdae replied.

“You have one hour.” Jongdae noticed that his oldest brother voice. Jongdae feels his spine chills with Minseok’s tone, because he used his ‘murderous’ one.

***

A decade ago in Section 88…  
“Run! Take your brothers with you. And promise me, Minseok ah. Protect them.”

Kim Minseok always keep his head down, calm, and quiet while Kim Junmyeon, the second oldest more like Mom figure for the twins. He talks less than Junmyeon , while the latter always nags the younger and his big brother with a good care.  
They loss their parent at young age, Minseok was 18 and Junmyeon was 17, while they twins were 10 at that time. Their hometown was burned to ashes by the war that unified the Peninsula few year after that. 

Minseok and Junmyeon started to work, to feed their family. The older work at restaurants, ships, stations, everywhere. After few years of struggling, Minseok decided to join the military and he found out that gave him incentives at the time. He took his chance and left the twins in Junmyeon hands until a year later the second joined him. They met Kyungsoo at the military camp and served together through the mission. 

Eventually Jongdae and Jongin joined their brother at military career. They were not together at first but then after several mission, the Kims reunited in one mission under Kyungsoo’s command.

Even though Minseok and Junmyeon were older, Kyungsoo has higher rank because he enrolled after finished the military education. But they were fine and happy with arrangement. Their superintendent was against the arrangement because it was weird to have 4 brothers in one team but they always came up as the best.

Meanwhile, Jongdae and Jongin are good little brothers to the Kims. But with 8 years gap and different maturity, the twins grow up in tough environment. They suffered a lot from violence and bullying. They got mistreated in school from their peers and leave scars especially to Jongin. Jongdae often got in trouble to defend themselves but Jongin will silently whimpers when they got bullied. 

If Junmyeon was the mother figure, Minseok was overprotected big brother. They fought together against their unfair faith and as the mother last wish, to protect their brothers.  
Jongdae and Jongin always look up to their brothers, even when the elders joined the military, they set their next journey to follow them. 

Junmyeon is the smartest out of four. Despise his lack of higher education access, he never stops learning. When he was working to feed the family, he always choose to work where he can read or use computer, like janitor in public library and internet cafes cashier. That shape him at the military as expert in searching and tactics.  
The brothers are really close to each other and their family extended when they joined the Special Force recruitment from UN. Adding Yixing, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and of course Baby Sehun plus Yoora into the flock. And again, Minseok was over-protected over his family.

Once, the twins decided to rebel and run from home, for no reason. They just bored and want to go on a little adventure in their teenager life. They decided not to come home after school and left their phone. Wandering about two days in neighborhood District, they decided to go home, only to find Junmyeon terrified face. He pushed the twins back from the door, not letting them in. 

“Myeon, they are here, right? Come in.”

They snaps from the coldness of his voice. In that very moment the twins know they created a big mess. Minseok never get angry or annoyed with them, even he never raise his voice towards his family. But, that day, only with his voice, they know they are fucked up.

And Jongdae curses under his breath, just by hearing tone again from his older brother. He knows Minseok is ready to snaps.

***

“Byun, status report.”  
Minseok’s voice cut through the silence. Kyungsoo is clearly shaken up by the situation back in UN HQ. He took the lead for a while and checking everyone else situation.  
“Mr. J still there, thanks to the communication jacking, I tackled any communication connection from UN HQ. I think The Boss still can’t reach him yet, but I don’t know how long is gonna for that clearance.”  
“Xing?”  
“Stand by.”  
“Soo, do you still need a moment?” Minseok speaks to Kyungsoo while Junmyeon and Jongin also look at their Captain.  
Eerie silent for a moment when Kyungsoo finally took a deep breath and tighten his grip on the gun.

“Dae, report.”

Everyone on the comm release a relief sighs, Kyungsoo is back.  
“Doctor BoA is here, she was the one who saw The Boss took Chanyeol to control room. We gonna check on Sehun and Yoora-noona first. Make sure they are safe.”  
“Call SJ Team, told them HQ is compromise. And talk to Agent Choi, privately. Tell him, Kokobop needs to make a comeback.”  
Everyone watch Kyungsoo with puzzle eyes. “Koko- what?” Jongin blurted and gain sharp elbow from Junmyeon while Minseok and Baekhyun snort.  
“What?” Kyungsoo found three pairs of eyes waiting for his explanation.  
“Oh well, you know. Agent Choi owed his life once, from Kokobop Monster attack in Section 44 few years ago. And he made me to say the magic word. Enough? Now let’s capture this bastard, shall we?”

 

Meanwhile in UN HQ…  
“Are you manage to contact them?” The Boss becoming impatient after one of his lackey reported that some weird virus blocked their attempt to contact anyone in Section 12. Even Chanyeol’s communication device already disconnected as well.  
“Nice try old man, good luck cracking Baekhyun’s security.” Chanyeol sneers at the view, resulting the guard gift him with punch on stomach.  
“Boss, I need you to see this.”

The Boss walks closer to one of the computer. He can see Yoora and Sehun meet someone that he recognize. “Fuck!” He curse after realizing the team manage to secure them.  
“Boss, you need to surrender.” Voice travel through the speaker. “We already surrounded around the control room, release Doctor Park, and walk away.”

“YOU--!!” The Boss charge at Chanyeol, ready to tackled him down, when the door suddenly open with force. They tangled at the floor when Chanyeol still tied up and blood stained white coat. The SJ team apprehend the deserter team. 

The Boss formed his team from the team that hates Kyungsoo team because they always lose to them. The Boss saw that as an opportunity to his own interest.  
“Let me go!!! I’ll sue you!!! Let me go!!!” Jongdae still can hear The Boss ranted through the hall and noticed his friend lying across the room, tied up and hurt.  
“Sehunnie? Noona?”  
“Safe.”  
“Thank you, Dae.”  
“Hey, Capt. You might resume the mission over there.” Jongdae reports through the comm after help Chanyeol lie down on the stretcher.  
“Thanks, Dae. Welcome back. And take care of them.”  
“They are my family too.”

***

After disconnected the last call, Kyungsoo signals the Kims to spread out and entering the ship, to ambush them. All the innocent citizen already secure with Yixing who now contacting the UN HQ to dispatch extraction team. 

They executed the order very well, one by one the guards and soldiers fallen at their movement. Effective, efficient, and deadly. Minseok with his scary calmness, Junmyeon with his clever movement, and Jongin is super-fast. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo leads them carefully with precision. He took the path with Baekhyun’s guidance.  
“I think the last one.” Jongin put someone near the door. They following rules of UN, no killing but only knock them down, capture everyone alive, and stand at the Court to take responsibility of their behavior. Unless it necessary, the gang never kills someone at the mission. That’s why they become UN’s favorites.  
Kyungsoo nods towards the youngest and motion everyone to get closer. 

“Just behind the door, across the hall. Careful, bunch of gifts are waiting.” Baekhyun informed them through the ear-piece.  
Junmyeon throws his new favorite toy to the door crack, the sleeping gas while the rest put the mask on. Again, weird looking gas appears from the place.  
“Ugh, hyung…”  
“Yes, Jongin-ah. I’ll make more of these. Kinda like it.”  
Kyungsoo can sense Jongin pouting under his mask, the youngest always nags his brothers every time.

They wait for another minute to wait until the gas died down, and Minseok kick the door forcefully after Kyungsoo fire laser blast at the hinge. All the guards now lying unconsciously across the hall. They moves quickly and reach the end of the hall.  
But just before they can open the door, more laser blast greet them from the back. 

“Shit, hyung take cover!” Kyungsoo yells to his comrades before secure himself to one of the pillars. The room’s door also open with loud bang, followed by laser shots.  
The quartet obviously out-numbered by enemies, got ambushed from front and back. They blasting shots back and forth trying to defend themselves.  
“Shit, they defend well. Hyung, we must do something! They got bigger guns!”

Kyungsoo just finish his last shot towards the back when last enemy finally going down when Junmyeon decided to take a peek with his tiny camera.  
“That’s definitely not a gun. It’s a RF-05!! Junmyeon scream in horror both because he found out Mr. J secret weapon and that thing managed to shot his camera down. “I can’t believe he got that in black market, they banned it from Sections premise!” He still rants over the Mr. J’s robot, meanwhile the laser war still happening.

“Hyung, got any idea? I don’t think our weapons can defeat that thing!”  
Kyungsoo exchange glances with Minseok from across the room, the elder shakes his head while showing his almost empty laser gun. Kyungsoo immediately check his own and it shows similar condition with Minseok. He bets the other two got in same situation. He thinks really hard when big white blast came through the front side.

“Hi, guys. Won’t let you have all the fun.” That’s Baekhyun holding a giant laser gun with Yixing trailing behind. “Hi, everyone. Now, take cover. It will getting bigger!” The multi-talented holding a pair of plugs and Baekhyun gave him signal before Yixing connect the plugs.  
The laser suddenly got bigger, cuts through the hall and the quartet peek from their shelter, witnessing RF-05 starting to crumble.  
“Now!” Baekhyun yells and the laser die down but all the team members stand up and fire their guns at the robot. Second later, the robot shaking violently and Junmyeon throw something in the air. 

“Thank me later,” he said.  
The things he throw suddenly formed a huge transparent parabola that caging them. “Another new stuff from Myeon’s lab.” He sweep his Superman-style hair and winks towards Yixing.

RF-05 starting to lose its bolts here and there and finally blow up. Thanks to Junmyeon another invention, the team is safe from the debris.  
“Now, how to get out from this bubble.” Jongin touch the thing, trying to figure out how to get out.  
“Yah, have some respect. I called it Nanaweb.”  
“What- “ before Jongin can retaliate against his older brother, the latter spray mysterious liquid and like a magic, Nanaweb vanished to the air.  
“Again, I am impressed hyung.” Baekhyun pats Junmyeon’s shoulder. The latter flashes his proud smile.  
“Good job with the giant laser blast,” Junmyeon said. “Oh, as usual. Yixing never disappoint.” Baekhyun answer him.

Kyungsoo chuckles at his team member antic. “Hey, let’s get this guy.” He leads them while carrying his gun over shoulder. The gang lining up and marching together to end of the hall.

They scan the room, which is now full with debris and bodies. Few still alive and the team tied them up and secure their guns. Junmyeon and Yixing took their time to check the remains of RF-05 while the others continue with their search. 

“Found him!”  
Minseok yells to his team from the far corner, and they quickly gather around the eldest.

“Hi, Mr.J,” he said.  
A big slump whimpers faintly in pain and starts to moves. All of the team member cocking the gun and point it at him.

“Mr. J, you under arrest by UN command. You will be judged in front of Court of Justice for mass rebellion and attacks on Section 12, also for massive killing at your own Section.” Kyungsoo recite the order and handcuff Mr.J wrists. 

“Please, no. Just kill me! I don’t want to!!! Just kill me, I don't want do the punishment!!”  
“You have to. And this old man, for hurting me brother!” Minseok struck hard punch to Mr. J’s face, and everyone pretty sure he broke his nose and few teeth. Also that punch leave Mr. J unconscious.  
“Hyung, now you make me have to carry him.” Jongin whines again to Minseok. The latter just shrug and help him with the body. But the coldness in his eyes now gone, he is back to caring big brother.

“Let’s go home, shall we?”  
Yixing and Kyungsoo walks in front to lead everyone, while Junmyeon and Baekhyun walks behind Jongin and Minseok, contacting the UN HQ for restoration program. 

 

Kyungsoo fidgets and never let UN HQ building out of his sight since they get closer to the premise. He choose not to sit behind the controls and let the others fly the helicopter. Yixing already called back-up team when he found out about the prisoners several hours ago, saving a lot of time for them. The big H sign now just few meters for above when he spots there are people waiting for them. 

He steps down for the helicopter and sees them standing just outside the door.  
He locked eyes with Chanyeol and flashed faint smiles. When they get close, the Captain touch his husband face. “Is it hurt?” The doctor shake his head and Kyungsoo smiles a bit even though he can feels small pang in his heart.

“Papa…”  
Kyungsoo looks and squat down to match his height to the source.  
“Hey, kiddo.”  
“Papa! Papa Soo!”  
Kyungsoo can't hold it anymore. He took Sehun from Chanyeol’s and pick him up. He snuggles to his son neck and sigh in relief.  
Chanyeol also joint them and pulls Kyungsoo into his embrace, ignoring a stint from his stomach.  
“Welcome home, Soo… “

 

***

“Jongdae-ah…”  
“What is it, Soo-hyung?”  
“Remember that you told me before, you were sing in café, right? When Minseok hyung and Myeon hyung entering the military.”  
“Yes, hyung. Why? I used fake identity as Chen, name stage name.”  
“Sing at my wedding day…”  
“Ugh? What?”  
“My wedding day…”  
“Huh? WHO ARE DATING? WAIT! IS THAT CHANYEOL HYUNG? OMG, I NEED TO TELL JONGIN!!! KIM JONGIN!!!! AND YES HYUNG I WILL!!!” Jongdae runs to the twins share room upstairs. Kyungsoo scratches the back of neck and turns around just to find Minseok, Junmyeon, Baekhyun, and Yixing standing there with the groceries.  
“Shit, I lost!” Baekhyun neglect his grocery bag on the floor and fishing 10 dollars from his pocket before handed it to Junmyeon.  
“Huh?”  
“We know Soo, even though both of you never say anything to us.” Minseok walks inside and pats his back with free hand. “Congratulation.”  
“We are invited, right? Dibs on the piano! I’ll play along with our singer,” Yixing follows the oldest to their kitchen.  
“I’ll take care of the rundown, no, I don’t take no for answer.” Junmyeon’s on his half way to kitchen.  
“Hey, dibs on Soo styling job!”  
“NO! STYLING IS MINE!!!” Jongin’s voice can be heard for second floor.

Kyungsoo still in dazed scratching his bald head, receiving all of the reaction. Suddenly the front door open, and Chanyeol walks in, just got back from his schedule in hospital.  
“Hi, huh?”  
“They know…”  
“Ugh, yeah. Surprise… Up for spring wedding next year?”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kinda rushing the story, but hey I am still learning here :'). One chapter left!! Also, I wrote fluff tag but I think its still lacking of fluff aspect.   
> Well, I tried in Chapter 4 actually :)  
> again, sorry for grammar error. been working overtime for the past 3 weeks and I write because I miss it too!!  
> enjoy ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is about Chanyeol and Kyungsoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> domestic Chansoo

Chanyeol leans at the door frame, following his husband movement, tuck their baby in his crib. Sehun tired and sleepy after spent quite a time in UN HQ. Doctor BoA herself examine the baby to make sure everything is fine. That’s apply to all members, they attend the medical team immediately after the helicopter landed.   
Kyungsoo insisted to take care of Sehun when they got home, not allowing Chanyeol to do that. He washed and changed Sehun’s clothes, and now luls him to sleep.

Chanyeol washed and changed as well, before joining Kyungsoo in next room. The military man still in his combat pants but already stripped his jacket, leave the black undershirt. With his build and face, sometimes people couldn’t believe he serves in military, not to mention his high rank and position. Apart for his uniform, he looks like fresh graduate student with baby face, maybe a degree in social science or art. 

He looks so delicate and vulnerable. Especially right now. His hair style down thanks to his hat earlier, but still looks fluffy and Chanyeol resist really hard not to interrupt Kyungsoo’s moment with Sehun. He puts his glasses instead of contact lens, and he still rocking Sehun’s crib back and forth, whilst humming a lullaby.

Oh, Chanyeol also loves Kyungsoo’s voice. Speaking or singing. Or even when he scolds the taller. He can drown himself in his voice, like right now. He closes his eyes, enjoying the lullaby without realizing its stop and warm hand cup his cheek.

“Hi handsome,” the same voice bless his ears. Chanyeol leans to the touch. When he opens his eyes, another pairs looks at him, with concern feeling. “Is it hurt?” Chanyeol shakes his head and points at his chest instead. “Big bruise here that one hurt a lot. Not good for spooning. You need to take care of me too.” He pouts, and Kyungsoo knows that his invitation to kiss his lips. “Of course, baby.”

Usually in time like after, after a mission, Chanyeol was the one who taking care of Kyungsoo. But now, Kyungsoo is the one who makes Chanyeol sit at the edge of their bed. He unbutton Chanyeol shirt and caresses the bruises on his chest. He throws their clothes, exactly into the laundry basket at the corner, even without looking. Then he took Chanyeol’s hand and led them to bathroom. 

Chanyeol purrs when Kyungsoo help him shampooed his sticky hair, and enjoyed Kyungsoo’s hands sprawling all over his body. “Soo, thank you. I love you…” Chanyeol bends his knees a bit to kiss his husband. The latter response with smiles. “I love you too, Yeol. Thank you…”

After Kyungsoo help him with his clothes, Chanyeol settles his head on Kyungsoo arms, nuzzle his nose to his lover neck, inhaling a comforting smell. Kyungsoo smells like fresh citrus, Chanyeol’s favorite. The taller pulls him closer by hugging Kyungsoo hip. “Watch out baby, you are injured.” Kyungsoo’s hand now playing with the doctor hair, just the way he liked it.  
“Baby?”  
“Hm?” Chanyeol answering in half sleep.  
“I am home now…” 

Chanyeol wake up with empty bed but with faint laughter from outside their bedroom door, left open a bit by Kyungsoo. He walks while scratching his eyes, when tiny human run and hugs his leg.  
“Papa Yeol!”  
Chanyeol can’t help but smiles and with a bit difficulty pick his son up. “Yeol? Are you okay?” Kyungsoo sound a bit concern. “Yeah, the special ointment from Doctor BoA worked. Still stint a bit but bearable.” Then he tickles his son with attacking Sehun’s midriff.   
“Come, let’s eat some breakfast.” 

 

***

 

Mr.J and The Boss on their way to Court of Justice trials. Usually they will sent to Section 00, when they will have to serve their prison time there. Not exactly like a prison, but Section 00 is the place where all the Sections dumped their thrashes. People who punished by law have to serve their time there, to process all of thrashes, to make sure it go through the right recycle or destruction process. That’s why Mr.J chose to die than serve in Section 00. 

Everyone continue with their lives. Chanyeol is back with his work in hospital, even though still banned from operation room because of his condition. Yixing and Junmyeon working together with RF-05 remaining that they collected in Section 12, trying to find something from the debris. Baekhyun chose to help Jongdae with his rehab, fighting the soldier attention with his twin brother Jongin, which is becoming more overprotected towards his twin. Meanwhile Jongdae enjoying the attention, bossing and whining them around. Minseok for the first time not drowning himself in training facility. Chanyeol said through text that he hanging around Doctor BoA office nowadays. Kyungsoo hoping something good happen to him.

Kyungsoo chose to takes a week off duty. He babysits two babies, Sehun and Chanyeol. Chanyeol not complaining though, he makes the best of it. Eating Kyungsoo’s cooking, his touch, even he bears with his movie night style. Well, more kisses and cuddles after Sehunnie sleep in his slumber.   
Like tonight, Chanyeol went back from his shift and food smell good travels to his nose.  
“Soo?”

“Hmm? I cooked your favorites. Hey Sehunnie, Papa Yeol is here.”

“Papa!” The kid wiggle his way to taller Papa, and the latter picks him up. 

“Hi, cutie. How are you today?”

“Papa Soo cake delicious. Papa Yeol missed it.”

Chanyeol fakes a pout. Sehun pays attention to his Papa lips and put his hands around Chanyeol’s cheek, and kiss it.

“Again.” The kid obeys and showers him with kisses until Papa Soo joined them. 

“Papa Soo too, Sehunnie.” Chanyeol scoot to make a way for his son and Sehun stretch his tiny arms to his Papa Soo.  
“Papa Soo, too!” and he do the same.

“Come, let’s eat.” Kyungsoo kiss Chanyeol’s lips chastely before leads them to the kitchen.

Chanyeol took the dishes duty while Kyungsoo cleans Sehun before tuck him to sleep. After that he joins the doctor at their room.  
Chanyeol greet him with his arms open on the bed.

“So good to have to here.” He said after kiss Kyungsoo’s head.  
“And I love this, you here with me.”  
“You have to go again, don’t you?”  
“Yes, that’s my duty.”  
“I know Capt.”  
“Promise me to stay healthy.”  
“I know, 18 months is not that long. It is not undercover duty, they just send me to become the temporary General at Section 12.”  
“I know.”

Kyungsoo moves a bit to look at his husband. “I have days off too, I’ll visit, I promise.”  
Chanyeol caresses his husband face, “Soo, I know.”

“This is so weird you know, that you look so calm about this assignment.”

“What am I supposed to do? Yells to HQ? Arrange a strike? Or asking Baekhyun to hack the UN system to change the assignment? You know I want to. But, I won’t. I trust you, I know this is your job and duty. I know the moment I said I do to your proposal back then. You, my love, your dedication always fascinated me. I love you for that. Even though my heart still aching, not knowing the danger you face out there. But, I always here,” Chanyeol put his hand at Kyungsoo’s left chest, feeling his heart beat.   
“I’ll wait, Soo baby. Like I always do. And…” Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo closer to on top of his chest, “I love you. I love you 3000, like Iron Man the legend. I love you, always.” Emphasize his love declaration with kisses, lots of it.

 

Kyungsoo smiles and joins his husband both in love and lust, enjoying their sweet night together in each other embrace. Sweet sweat and sticky white cum all over their body and bed. No one cares about it, both of them lost count about the round. Going on whole night, slowly with passion, sometimes Kyungsoo whines when Chanyeol teased him. Or Chanyeol grunts when Kyungsoo pulls his favorites position and clamps his member really hard. 

“Yeol, thank you. Really. I know I am bad with words, but thank you for staying with me whole the time. And Yeol,…”

Chanyeol tilted his head to face Kyungsoo, both still high from intense sex and orgasms. 

“I love you.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to react about today's announcement. Took the grief in my last chapter, to express my love to Kyungsoo. Really, again I don't know how to react. I am sorry, too emotional right now.  
> again, safe enlistment and stay healthy Kyungsoo. I'll wait :') see you when I see you.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammar errors, and probably late update :)  
> I am not really good at this :)


End file.
